Do You Want To Build A Snow Frog?
by Pricat
Summary: Little Nadya is lonely until she meets little Constantine and a sweet friendship grows
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **He-he Tjis was random but also cuteness because it revolves around Constantine and Nadya when they're little bit also has been inspired by listening to Tne Disney Channel Circle of Stars version of Do You Wanna Build A Snowman because it makes me imagine about Constantine for some weird reason**

 **In this story it's Winter but little Nadya is lonely because her motner who is the gulag warden is too busy to p,Ah with her until she meets a certain little thief**

 **These two are so adorable you know?**

 **I hope you guys lime especially Krasavitsa enjoy.**

* * *

It was the beginning of Winter in Moscow, Russia and a young girl with black brown hair was feeling excited to go play in the snow plus her mother was Tne gulag warden so was too busy to play with her so she wanted to have a friend but getting dressed in warm clothes, a furry hat and coat along with winter boots ready for snow fun leaving her parents's house which was huge, to go play in the snow covered park.

She saw a lot of kids there but she was going deeper into the park but sighed as snow was fun if you had somebody to play with hearing mischievous laughter ducking as snowballs flew this way wondering who was throwing them that hard, getting her answer seeing an amphibian kid in a hooded cloak.

He had a mole on the left side of his lip but was curious since he was lonely too.

"He-lo I'm Constantine, but who're you?" he asked making Nafya giggle.

"I know about you, as the bigger boys mention how much mischief you cause at school." she said.

A smirk crossed Constantine's face at her.

"I'm Nadya, but looking for somebody to play with." she said stunning him.

They were then playing and having fun throwing snowballs but also searching for yetis and just being kids plus they were becoming friends which surprised Constantine making Nadya curious.

"I've never really had friends, because kids don't want to play with me because I am a thief in training." he admitted.

"Well they're wrong to do that." Nadya said.

Constantine saw that she understood how he felt so it made sense why somebody like her wanted to be friends with him but he was liking it hoping the other kids didn't see because they might not understand this.

"Yeah, a secret friendship sounds fun!" Constantine told her giggling.

They were goofing around but having fun

* * *

Later that early evening Nadya was Getying ready for bed but thinking about today because it had been fun playing with Constantine and they were becoming friends of sorts but a sevret one because her motner probably wouldn't let her play with Constantine having no idea why because he was funny, but brave which was good.

"Somebody had a long day of playing in the snow, I see?" her mother asked.

"Yes, I did." Nadya replied softly as her mother was reading to her.

Nadya was getting sleepy as her mother kissed her good night leaving her to sleep making her happy unaware her daughter was friends with Constantine hoping she was okay because she cared about Nadya.


	2. Helping Him Out

In the Bad Frog mansion in his bedroom, Constantine was reading books to his pet turtle Hector but using a flashlight but had Nadya on his mind, because he had made a great first friend in her knowing both his dad Magnus and his older sister Toph were trying to ask about that, sensing he was keeping a secret from tnem guessing it was a good one.

"Well I think you should tell them, as Nadya sounds like a great friend, you know?" Hector said, making little Constantine sigh at that, because he could imagine his father's reaction.

"It woukd be like when he foubd out I have you, as my pet Hector." Constantine said softly plus he'd made a blanket fort around his bed which was cool, since he stayed up a lot for a tadpole his age.

"You're not weird, as if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have hatched, your dad's the weirdo." Hector said making Constantine giggle hysterically, because it was true.

"Yeah you've got a point there, but hope Nadya's Ojay since we're in the same class." Constantine said to him yawning and lying down since he was becoming sleepy, feeling Hector beside him like always since the five year old did not like sleeping alone in his room.

That next morning, Constantine was awake, rubbing his eyes and sat up stretching and yawning, since he was still tired getting ready for school going to the large closet which had his hooded cloaks and formal wear, for when there were parties so was putting on a hooded cloak packing his pouch bag for the day seeing Hector get in.

"Constant you up, as breakfast's ready!" Toph said.

"Yeah I'm coming, alright!" he replied.

He was feeding Hector pop tarts, since his pet was not an normal one, so it was fine leaving after grabbing his lunch bag making Magnus shake his head chuckling because his son was quirky, along with having Aspergers.

"Leave him be, Magnus." Baba his wife said seeing Toph agree.

* * *

Nadya was hoping that Constantine was okay, since yesterday had been a blast, plus had slept well entering the kindergarten room since she and Constantine along with other kids their age were in this class and sitting at her desk, hoping Constantine would show up, seeing him there with the hood of his cloak up making some of the kids giggle along with whispering which Nadya could hear, making her frown at them because Constantine was awesome.

"Sorry I was late, I was sneaking in so big kids didn't see." he said avoiding eye contact of the teacher along with most of the class which made him sigh knowing during free play, he and Nadya could have fun like shoot marbles.

"Spasibo for explaining Constantine." the teacher said.

During free play, he was teaching Nadya marbles, like his dad had shown him along with saying not to put them up his nose, making Nadya giggle, as it was funny plus they were playing games.

A group of girls in the class were surprised, that Nadya was playing with Constantine, since their parents had told them to stay away from him so guessed Nadya was being nice to the mischievous tadpole.

"So you were up late, Constant?" Nadya asked him while they were playing.

"Ja, I was reading books to myself, and to Hector too." Constantine said.

"Your pet turtle, right?" Nadya said seeing him nod.

"Sometimes we have secret talks like last night, but it's a secret." Constantine replied.

"That's cool, but it's Ojay you know?" Nadya said high fiving him.

They were using the marble track, but having fun which surprised their teacher, because Constantine normally caused antics, to get others to notice him so this was good, hoping whatever was going on with him would last, hearing the lunch bell.

He and Nadya were sitting at a table by themselves, makijg other kids stare and whisper, making Nadya annoyed by how the other kids treated Constantine, seeing him place a webbed hand on her shoulder to calm her down, knowing they would get in trouble if they started a fight.

"I'm used to their teasing and one day, when I'm a master thief and running thimgs like my dad, they'll r gret it." Constantine said impressing her.


End file.
